Danish Witch
by Orange-Blood
Summary: The Gunnarssen family was normal, except for having 9 kids and 1 soon-to-be born child. What happens when an owl carries two letters addressed to Åsa and Fritzie Gunnarssen, the newest pair of twins? (Bad Summary Is Bad)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A pleasant sigh was breathed from a young woman in the city of Skive, Denmark. This woman was sitting in her ancient rocking chair, knitting a slightly large sweater. Her hair, which was a flaxen blond color, was tied up into a low, and loose, ponytail that fell onto her spinal cord. The sky blue eyes were determined to finish the base of the sweater by the end of the day. The lady was wearing a light pink t-shirt and a violet color skirt that stopped at her ankles.

Her stomach was a little bigger than usual, though. The woman was going to have her 10th baby in May of 1992. Her mouth twitched into a smile when she thought of the house during Christmas. The oldest child, being 20, would be messing around with the younger ones. Her two youngest, which were twins, would be causing laughter around the giant dining table while they ate some Danish pastry and flæskesteg for supper.

A sudden crash echoed throughout the whole house, snapping the woman out of her daze. She sighed, this time unpleasantly, setting down her knitting tools and pushing herself out of the chair. Slightly walking, but more of wobbling, over to the area where the crash came from, she noticed it was the twins, yet again. The two fraternal twins were running around the kitchen, trying to clean up the mess before their mother came to see what the problem was. The two eleven year old girls didn't notice their mother standing at the doorway, so they kept on talking and searching for a broom and dusting pan.

"This was your entire fault, you know." One twin said, plopping down to her knees and picking up some pieces of glass. This twin had the same milk chocolate hair that her father had, but was straight and not in a pony tail. Her eyes were not sky blue but a light violet color, a little like her mother's skirt. She was wearing dark faded jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt, and black sneakers.

"Shut up." The other hissed. "You bumped into me, so it is both are problem."

This one had completely different appearance than her sister. She had flaxen blond hair, just like her mother, but it was slightly curly and put into pigtails so it won't get in the way. Her eyes were not sky blue or violet, but they were a deep blood red color from her eyes bleeding when she was younger. She was wearing light faded jeans, a purple short-sleeved shirt, and black slip-on shoes.

"What happened this time?" Both of the girls jumped when hearing their mother's voice. The brunette accidentally dropped the glass pieces, making them shatter into smaller pieces and fly to the corners of the kitchen. The blond stopped searching through the cleaning cabinet and was rubbing her head from jumping.

"Mor!" The brunette nearly shouted out, but calmed herself down. Both of them forgot that their mother was staying home today because of the school year starting soon.

"I'll ask again, what happened in here_ again_?" The woman put dramatic pronunciation on the word 'again' as she spoke it.

"N-Nothing hap-happened, mor." The blond stuttered, making it even more obvious that they broke something. "W-We were g-going to pl-play a game wi-with the cleaning to-tools."

"Åsa, you are the worst liar in all of Denmark!" The brunette exclaimed, turning her head towards the blond, or known as Åsa. "Mor, we accidentally bumped into each other and broke a plate and a glass cup. We are so sorry that we did again, but please don't punish us!"

"It's okay, Fritzie, Åsa." Both of the twins, Fritzie and Åsa, look up at their mother, Xenia, with shock. It was a rare chance to get their mother not to punish them for the screw ups. Every day they either get in trouble with the neighbors, break something important, or do something dangerous to get them grounded.

"That plate," Xenia took a deep breathe, " and glass cup were probably going to break someday."

Fritzie noticed that her mother took a deep breathe and was gritting her teeth, meaning that she was angrier than their father at the moment. Åsa, not noticing it, smiling and started to pick up the smaller pieces of glass, throwing them in the trash bin. After she finished picking up all the glass and throwing it away, she finally noticed that her sister was signaling her to follow her. The two eleven year olds slipped pass their angered mother and sprinted to their room. The house they lived in was a farm style, so it only had a first floor.

When the two locked the door, Fritzie sighed in relief and Åsa climbed up the ladder to her top bunk. Fritzie fell onto her bottom bunk, thinking about what the two just did _again_. It was silent in their room for a while, only the sound of breathing and pages in a book turning.

"Do-Do you think we will ever get out of Skive, Åsa?" Fritzie broke the unhealthy silence, making Åsa stop reading Dracula by Bram Stoker. There was a pause from Åsa, but then she replied.

"Well, I am." Åsa even shook her head while replying. "I'm going to travel all around the world and visit historical places like Bram Castle in Romania. Or the Aztec Pyramids in Central America. I don't know about you. You are to plain. Fritz, you always follow the rules, never breaking, so you might get out of Skive, but never out of the Nordic countries."

"You're the best younger twin anyone could have." Fritzie replied, sarcastically. "I think-"

Before Fritzie could tell Åsa what she thought, the two heard a loud bang against their only window. Åsa jumped down from her bed while Fritzie rolled out of hers. The two ran towards the window and opened hopping that it wasn't one of their bullies from the school. It wasn't.

On the ground was a colorful brown barn owl holding two letters. Before they even knew it, the barn owl was in their room and sitting on their old tea table from younger grade school. The beak opened and the owl dropped the two letters. Taking some old crackers, it started to eat them, looking at the twins.

"Wha . . .?" Åsa was about to ask a question, but Fritzie was already heading towards the table to take a envelope. Noticing that they are specifically labeled for each of them, Fritz gives Åsa hers and they both read the emerald green writing.

Ms. A. Gunnarssen (Ms. F. Gunnarssen)  
Skive, Denmark  
***** Street,  
Room To The Right Of The Door  
Top Bunk (Bottom Bunk)

The twins look back at each other, completely creeped out that the person who wrote the envelope knows exactly were they live and what bed they have. Opening the envelope, they unfold the letter and see the first couple words of the entire letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Åsa reads aloud. "This is probably a scam from the bullies at school."

As Åsa walks back to the bunk beds, Fritzie keeps reading the letter aloud.

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards." She stated. "Dear Ms. Gunnarssen, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

The two were silent while they absorbed the information. Both of the twins were thinking that the bullies wouldn't think up some English names to trick them and get them excited about nothing.

"Wait!" Åsa suddenly shouted, making the owl shriek in shock. "That explains the reason why the paint magically flew and hit the teacher!"

"And that time the bully flew up and got stuck on the flag pole!" Fritzie agreed with what Åsa was thinking. "But . . . what should we tell mor? She knows about those incidents, but she probably believes that we-hey! Where are you going?"

As Fritzie was talking, Åsa started towards the door. After the door opened, Åsa turned and told her.

"I'm going to go tell mor about this!" After those eight words were shed, Åsa ran out the door, with Fritz following behind, quickly. The two passed the kitchen, dining room, and finally made it to the living room. What the two didn't expect to see what their dad there, sitting next to their mother on the sofa, calming her down.

"Erm. . . mor? Far?" Åsa questioned, catching their attention. The two stopped whispering and looked at their youngest child.

"Yes, Åsa?" Their father, Ammon, replied.

"W-Well-" Åsa was cut off by Fritzie, who knew that Åsa always stuttered with their father.

"Far, a brown barn owl hit our window and brought us a letter telling us that we are witches." Fritzie ignored her twin sister, who was kicking her shin, and stated it as blunt as she could.

"Can I see this letter?" Ammon held his hand out, which made Fritzie quickly step down the two stairs and give it to her father. The mother and father read it silently as the twins had a silent argument on how Fritzie told their parents. The two noticed that their father flipped it to the back and there was other hand written print.

"If you think this is fake, please don't. On July 20th, there will be a professor at Hogwarts who will guide your twins to the Wizard world to get their school supplies. Go to ***** Street, in London, England at half past 9. ~ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Their father red aloud, making the two twins excited. "Well, if we want to find out if it is true, we have to go to England."

Their father got up, along with their mother, and turned back towards their two youngest.

"Go, we have to start packing. The 20th is in two days."


	2. Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

Chapter 1

"So . . . when are we going to see the professor?" Åsa questioned her mother and father for the seventh times since she woke up at seven o'clock in the morning. Fritzie shook her head and took another bite of her scrambled eggs. The Gunnarssen family was eating breakfast at the hotel they stayed at since the 19th, which was yesterday for them. Today was the 20th of July. The day where the family got to see if their twins were actually witches.

"At half past nine." Ammon, the father, replied. Xenia, the mother, rolled her eyes and went for some more of her hash browns as the two broke the silence around them. Today, Xenia was wearing a summer dress that stopped at her knees. It was a pale yellow and the pale yellow surrounded sunflower petals. Her shoes were brown sandals that strapped around her small feet.

Åsa was wearing a white, ankle length skirt that showed the world that she wasn't as tomboyish as she was thought of. Her shirt was a black short-sleeved type and her shoes were the same slip-on shoes she wore before. Åsa's red eyes were covered by a pair of black glasses. Fritzie was wearing a different pair of dark faded denim jeans with a long sleeved red shirt. Her shoes were the same sneakers she always wore.

"It says that for our uniform we have to get three sets of plain work robes, which have to be black. One plain pointed black hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or something similar. One winter cloak, which is black with silver fastenings. We also need to carry a name tag so it won't get lost." Fritzie read from the second letter they got from the owl. "Our books are all for first years. We also need to get a wand, cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, telescope, one set of brass scales, and we are allowed to bring an owl, cat, or toad."

"That's a lot of stuff." Åsa stated, looking over her sister's shoulder. The family went into silence after that and finished eating the pot of scrambled eggs, pile of bacon strips, pot of hash browns, and a small basket of croissants. When they were finish, they gave the plates and glass cups to the dish washer and set out into the calm morning of London, England.

"What street do we have to go to?" Xenia questioned her husband, who had the letters after Fritzie and Åsa finished rereading them.

"****** Street." Ammon replied. After asking many people, who happened to be only tourists, they got someone to lead them to the street they were suppose to be at. The parents were looking around to find the professor of Hogwarts. They looked right past what the twins where looking at. They were looking the building that had a sign which said 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Being curious eleven year olds, they ran up the two steps and pushed the door open.

Being parents, they noticed that their kids were running away and followed them into the place. Ammon and Xenia were shock to find that the unused place was being used by people. A lot of the people inside looked at the four that walked and mumbled a strange word 'muggles.'

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" A older man who was bald exclaimed. "Are you new to the wizardry world?"

"Yes." Åsa and Fritzie said in sync.

"Is there someone that is supposed to take your kids around to get their supplies?" The bartender questioned their parents, who nodded.

"We were told that –"Ammon was cut off by a man with long, greasy black hair and charcoal black eyes that had no warmth in them at all. He was wearing black robes that fell to the floor and the thing that caught Åsa and Fritz's attention was his hook-like nose.

"I am suppose to help them around." The man said, "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. You are the Gunnarssen family. I will have your children back before eleven o'clock. Follow me, girls."

The twins took each other hands and followed Professor Snape, waving good-bye to their father and mother as they were lead into a courtyard in the back. The mysterious man tapped some of the bricks like a code and then the bricks started to move away till it showed a busy street full of funny dress people. The man turned his body towards them and gave them a big bag of coins, which were called Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"I will buy your books, cauldron, phials, telescopes, and brass scales. With those coins, you will go and buy your uniforms, wands, and familiars." Snape said and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Wha-? He just left us to find our way to those stores! What a jerk!" Åsa huffed, crossing her arms after letting go of Fritzie's hand.

"We could always ask or find our way to the stores." Fritzie points out, making Åsa sigh and nod in agreement. "Just don't let go of my hand in the crowd."

The two linked hands again and went into the crowd, which was humid since the two were small and all around them were adults or tall teenagers. For a while, the two couldn't even get past the first store, Cauldrons, which was outside. When the two kids finally made it to the giant place called Gringotts, they noticed that two older looking boys where staring at them with wonder. Fritzie rolled her eyes while Åsa stared back, but that only made the two walk up to them.

"Hello, we've noticed that you two–" The first one stated, with a slightly deeper voice than expected.

"–look like lost puppies in the crowds." The other one said, having a slightly higher voice than the first one. Åsa noticed that the two had ginger colored hair and freckles, like most red heads seemed to have all around the world.

"Well, we are kind of lost." Fritzie replied. "A professor at Hogwarts, Professor Snape I believe, left us to find our own way to get uniforms, wands, and familiars."

"Just as expected from Snape." The deeper voiced one said. "We could help you around, if you get us something after."

"What do you want?" Åsa questioned.

"Just a couple of Galleons that are left over." The higher voiced one replied to Åsa.

"Fine." Fritzie stated with no pause. The four walked in silence as they headed towards a store with a sign that said 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' Fritzie and Åsa nearly face palmed when they saw the store because they passed it earlier. They walked inside the store, which was empty at the moment, and a woman, supposedly Madam Malkin, popped out of no where, scaring Åsa.

"Hogwarts, dears?" She said, leading the two to the back where footstools were standing there. She told the twins to stand on the stools while another witch got two cloaks out. The red heads where standing behind the witches as they started to work of Åsa and Fritzie.

"So who are you two?" Åsa questioned, making the boys look up.

"We're Fred –"the deep voiced one said.

"– George Weasley." The other finished. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Åsa and this is Fritzie. We are part of the Gunnarssen family in Denmark." Åsa replied quickly, no hesitation at all. The two boys nodded, watching as the twins got their robes and paid for each of them. The four got out of Madam Malkin's store and went to the next one, which was Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

The two pairs of twins walked in, but the boys went over to the side while the girls went into the middle, near the counter top. An old man was standing behind the counter top with his pale eyes stare them.

"Good afternoon," He said to the four.

"Hi!" Åsa said enthusiastically, while Fritzie only waved.

"Yes, yes." The man, Ollivander, said. "The new twins that are going to Hogwarts. Åsa and Fritzie of the Gunnarssen family in Denmark, you two are. Haven't had Danish people in that school since 1970's. Okay. Let's start with the older twin, Fritzie. What is your wand arm?"

Fritzie didn't know what to do so she just put out her right hand, which was her writing hand. Ollivander started to measure every inch of Fritzie. After that he went to the back and started to bring out some boxes full of wands. Every wand that Ollivander gave Fritzie either broke something or just flew out her hand.

"Okay, Okay. Let's try this one. Yew and veela hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Try it out." Fritzie swished the wand and little smoke came out, making many types of animals.

"Yes, a rare mixture of materials for a wand. Yew and Veela Hair, such a rare mixture." Ollivander quickly turned to Åsa. "Wand arm?"

Åsa puts out her left arm and he did the same exact thing with her as he did with Fritzie. This time he didn't go and get lots of wands, but only one. He didn't tell her what type it was but only to swish it. She grabbed the wand and swished, just like asked and big firework came out and exploded.

"Ah. . ." Ollivander quietly said. "The same."

"What?" Fritzie questioned.

"The same wand. The two of you are connected because of your wands. Fritzie's is Yew and Veela Hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Åsa's is Yew and Veela Hair, eight inches, springy. Your wands are sisters just like you two are." Ollivander explained, making the two look at each other. The two paid twenty four Galleons and left, following the Weasley twins to the familiar store. Fritzie got a black and white kitten, which she named Lilo, and Åsa got a midnight black owl, which was named Willow.

The two pair of twins said good-bye and went their separate ways after that. Fritzie and Åsa went back to the place where Snape left them, only to see that Snape just got there. The three walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Xenia and Ammon were talking to some wizard and witches that were there when they got inside the first time.

"Well! Time to go back!" Åsa exclaimed, startling her parents.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Journey

Chapter 2

The day was September 1st of 1991, which was a very important day to a certain pair of twins. The twins were going to go to a magical school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both girls were up at seven o'clock in the morning, jumping on their parent's hotel bed to wake them up. They ate their breakfast for a full two hours till it was nine o'clock, but they still have two hours till they had to get to Platform Nine and Three-quarters. But, the Gunnarssen family still when to King's Cross earlier that suppose to. They wanted to find their kids a compartment before crowd came at half past ten.

After an hour of searching for the platform, they gave up and sat down on the ground next to platform nine and ten signs. They noticed that they only had ten minutes till the departure of the Hogwarts Express and they couldn't even find the entrance. But Åsa noticed that there was a group of red heads with two familiar boys that were messing around a plump lady with red hair, supposedly there mother. They were heading this way, which excited Åsa because that meant they will show the way to Hogwarts.

"Fritz, look. It's the two boys from Diagon Alley." Åsa pointed towards the large family, making Fritzie look up with a sparkle in her violet eyes. They watched as the red head family stopped at a dividing barrier that separated the two platforms, but the other one than the one they were leaning against. They watched one of the boys, probably the oldest, go through but it looked like a large number of tourists hid his disappearance.

"Far, Mor!" Åsa exclaimed, but in a whispering voice. "We found the way to get to Hogwarts Express. We love you, bye!"

After hugging and kissing them good-bye, they started to push their duel cart towards the group, who was at the last three people. They noticed that a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, plus circle-like glasses, was walking towards them. The twins stopped and the four go through before going through themselves. The two held hands while pushing the cart through the barrier with their available hands. It wasn't as scary as the two thought it was going to be. Fritzie grabbed their duel trunks while Åsa got their wands and familiars.

The two looked for an empty compartment but it seemed like most of them were full or taken already. So they decided to find a compartment that only had one or two people in it. They did find a compartment and it only had one person it at the time. The person what the boy that went ahead of them to get to Platform Nine and Three-quarters was sitting alone in a compartment looking out the window.

"Hi there!" Åsa surprised the boy, making his jump a little from shock. "May my sister and I sit here?"

"Sure." Smiling gratefully at the boy, Fritzie got their trunks tucked under the seats they were going to sit at. Midnight and Lilo were set next to the snowy owl that the boy had. They sat across from each other, Åsa next to the boy while Fritzie was alone on the other side. While the boy looked back at the window, Åsa and Fritz had another silent argument about the books in their trunks.

Sighing in defeat, Fritzie got on her knees and pulled out the deep blood red trunk, which was Åsa's. Opening it up, the brunette gave the blond her favorite book Dracula by Bram Stoker. Setting everything back in place, Fritzie sat back down and messed with her black long-sleeved shirt hems. It was about two minutes before the compartment door opened and a young boy with red hair, freckles, a bit taller than all of them, and had a little bit of a long nose.

"Anyone sitting here?" The boy asked, pointing to the seat next to Fritzie and across from the other boy. "Everywhere else is full."

Both the boy and Fritzie shook there head and let him slide in the seat. The boy glanced at all of them but mostly the boy across. Åsa noted that he had some black on his nose when she looked up.

"Hey, Ron."

Nearly jumping in fright, Åsa turned to see that it was the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Fritzie rolled her eyes at them and decided to look anywhere other than the boys who got some of their wizardry money.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Le Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," The boy, Ron, muttered back.

"Harry," the other twin, Fred, said. "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then. Bye, Danish Princesses!"

Fritzie nearly cursed the two boys in English, but quickly switched to Danish. It wasn't much of a difference but the two boys, Ron and Harry, didn't seem to notice them at all.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" At this point, Åsa put down Dracula while Fritzie stopped looking around the room from shyness to listen into the conversation the two boys were having. The two saw that Harry nodded in reply to Ron's question.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron said. "And having you really got – you know. . ."

The red head pointed to Harry' forehead where both twins noticed that there was a light scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

"So that's where You-Know-Who—?"

"Yes," Harry stated, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?"

"Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," Was all Ron said as he stared at Harry for a few moments. But when he noticed what he was doing he looked away and out the window like Harry did when the twins came in at platform nine and three-quarters. The brunette and blond looked at each other in confusion before Åsa spoke up, scaring the boys a little bit.

"What so great about having a scar on your forehead? I have one on my toe, does that count?" Fritzie nearly smacked Åsa for saying her second sentence. It was weird to talk about someone on your foot; at least Fritz thought it was weird. The two boys looked at them for a second before replying.

"Are you muggleborns?" Ron asked, making the two girls even more confused.

"What is a – never mind. Sure, we are muggleborns." Fritzie stated, making it easier to get to the point of Åsa's question.

When Ron explained all about You-Know-Who, or Voldemort in the twins and Harry's case, and why the scar is important, they just nodded but they still didn't think that Harry was really as important as he was thought of. The four sat in silence for about another ten minutes before Harry spoke up, breaking the unhealthy silence.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry questioned Ron.

"Er – yes, I think so," Ron replied. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," Ron said. "What are they like?"

"Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ron sighed, unpleasantly. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's not big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with fiver brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He showed them the rat, which was named Scabbers. All he said about it was nasty remarks about the smelly, fat rat.

"Well, at least you have less family members." Åsa said before Harry could go on about his family. "We are the eighth and ninth child in our family. We have a twenty year old brother named Runo who works in England. Then we have another pair of twins who are named Kickan and Gerrit. We also have Sakso, Hampus, Leonora, Steff, and then us. Kickan and Leonora, the other girls, go to a girl's private school in South France and then all the boys, Gerrit, Sakso, Hampus, and Steff go to a boy's private school in the Norwegian and Swedish borders."

"We are also getting a new sibling in May of next year." Fritzie stated, reminding Åsa that they were going to be older siblings now.

"Er – wow, that's a lot of siblings." Ron stated when the two were done speaking. After a little bit of silence, Harry told them about his 'horrible' life at his aunt and uncle's house. How he never got presents and how he had to wear his cousin Dudley's clothes. This seemed to cheer up Ron, which was weird for all three of them.

". . . and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort—"

The word made Ron gasp, catching all of their attention.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" Ron sounded shocked, impressed, and a little bit frightened. "I'd have thought you, of all people—"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," Harry stated. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn . . . I bet—I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

"Yeah! We just learned that we were witches and we kind of feel the same way as you do, Harry." Åsa smiled, making Harry's mouth twitch into something like a smile.

As the four kept talking about random things, like there familiars or family, an old, smiling woman slid their door open and said, "Anything off the car, dears?"

Harry was the only one who went up to the cart because he had lots of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Åsa and Fritzie had to give their wizardry money back to Snape on the twentieth. The three left stared at Harry when he brought back lots of wizardry candy, like Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," Harry smiled, taking a bite out of some pumpkin pasty.

Ron took out a lumpy looking package and opened it. The package had four sandwiches inside with corned beef. Åsa nearly drooled when she saw that her favorite type of beef was on the sandwich, which made Fritz giggle slightly. The two boys looked over at them when they heard Fritzie giggle.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron sighed.

"Swap you for one of these," Harry held up a pasty. "Go on—"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," Ron stated. "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us."

"Can I have one?" Åsa spoke up, holding out a hand. "I love corned beef."

Ron sighed and gave Åsa one of the four sandwiches, making her nearly squeal out a thank you. The two boys went back to their conversation before Åsa interrupted.

"Go on, have a pasty," Harry stated. The two boys talked on and on, forgetting about the girls sitting next to them. When Åsa finished her sandwich, giving one piece to Fritzie, they were still kind of hungry. Using her talent, Fritzie stole a couple of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and two Cauldron Cakes. Starting out with the Beans, they took out a gray one and a lighter gray one.

Fritzie ate the gray one, which turned out to be pepper. She didn't shout out like Åsa, who got sardines.

"Gross!" Åsa spat out the bean in her hand, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. The boys noticed that they had some candy, which made them laugh a little. Åsa told all of them that she got her least favorite food while Fritzie told them that she ate the entire pepper one. The boys started in their package of beans while the girls started on the wands and cauldron cakes, which were way better tasting than the beans.

Suddenly the door opened and all looked towards a boy who had a round face and was about to burst into tears.

"Sorry," he said. "but have you seen a toad at all?"

All of them shook there heads, making him wail, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," the boy said, miserably. "Well, if you see him . . ."

"Don't why he's so bothered," Ron said after the boy left. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still sleeping on Ron's lap since they first saw it.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said in a disgusted voice. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look. . ."

Ron looked around in his trunk before pulling out an old-looking wand. It was chipped in many places and something was sticking out the end of the wand.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway–"

As Ron raised his wand, the compartment door opened quickly and there were two people standing at the door way. It was the toadless boy and girl with bushy brown hair, rather large front teen, and looked a little stuck up by the way she stood.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, her voice a little bossy too.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down, but in a spot between Fritzie and Ron, which was very small. Both Fritz and Ron looked taken aback by her barging in.

"Er— all right." He said, clearing his voice. "_Sunshines, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._"

Ron waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers was still a grayish-brown and asleep in the red head's lap.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course book by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Åsa Gunnarssen." Åsa said slowly, still trying to process all of Hermione's words.

"Fritzie Gunnarssen." Fritzie stated, slightly annoyed.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you really?" Hermione said. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry said, feeling a little dazed by all the books.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione stated. "Do any of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

After that, Hermione and Neville left.

"What ever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron said. Chucking his wand in his trunk, he sighed. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What House are your brothers in?" Harry questioned.

"Gryffindor," Ron went back into his gloom stage. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the House Vol-, I mean; You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," Ron said, depressed.  
"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighters," Harry stated, trying make Ron a little happier. "So what do your older brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

As the two boys talked, Åsa and Fritzie were listening in. They truly were interested in Ron's family because it was a big one like theirs.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons—"

"Romania?!" Åsa cut off Ron. He nodded in reply.

"I love Romania! I actually want to meet a vampire who is Romanian one day!" Åsa went into dazed as she started to think about her favorite things.

"—and Bill's in Africa dong something for Gringotts," Ron spoke up again. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault."

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news, they haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

There was some silence after they finished talking about Gringotts and the break in. Suddenly, Ron broke the silence again.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er— I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked shocked. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –" After those words, he went off into his fantasy like Åsa did with Romania. He talked about the seven players, famous games that went to, the broomstick he would like. He talked about the finer points when the compartment door slid open but it was Neville or Hermione Granger.

Three boys entered the compartment, nearly stepping Åsa's and Fritzie feet but the two lifted up there feet right before. There were two thickset and mean looking boys and a pale boy with platinum-like blond hair.

"Is it true?" the pale boy said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," The boy pointed to his goons, who were being looked at by all four of the original settlers in the compartment. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough while Åsa and Fritzie shared an amused glance, but Draco only looked at the Weasley.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children that they can afford."

Draco Malfoy turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry did even go near it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said, feeling cool.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," He drawled, with a light pink tint on his cheeks. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

The two boys stood up bravely while Åsa and Fritzie watched, eating food like it was a movie going on.

"Say that again," Ron said, going red in the face.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said, sounding brave but didn't look even closely brave.

"But we don't feel like leaving do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached towards a Chocolate Frog case that was next to Ron, but he let out a horrible yell. They all saw that Scabbers was hanging off the goon's knuckle. He was swinging Scabbers round and round but the gray rat didn't let go for a while. Then the rat hit the window, but all three of the boys disappeared after that. After they left, the one and only Hermione Granger came in.

"What _has _been going on?" She asked, looking at all the sweet across the floor and Ron, who was picking up Scabbers by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to the original settlers. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep."

"You've met Malfoy before?" Harry explained about the meeting they had in Diagon Alley.

'I've heard of his family," Ron said, darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron scowled at the girl. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right – I only came in her because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," She stated. "Also, Åsa and Fritzie, I found an empty compartment you can use to change away from the boys."

"Thanks Hermione!" Åsa stated, while Fritzie only nodded. They got their uniforms from their trunks and left the compartment, only to hear Hermione say, "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

The three walked only about three compartments away from their original to find an empty compartment to change in. They slipped on the robes and uniform, and then went back to their original compartment. The boys were done and they all started to talk for a little bit till a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." All four of them looked nervous. Harry looked like he could puke, Ron looked pale, Åsa was tapping her fingers against the glass, and Fritzie was playing with the hem of the uniform.

The train finally slowed down and then stopped completely. People were pushing their way towards the door and out on to a dark platform. The twins followed Harry and Ron out the door and towards a man with a big, black beard and huge smile on his face.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" The man, who they were told was Hagrid, said to Harry. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Nearly falling over by a crowd of first years, Åsa and Fritz followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was dark on each side of them because the trees were so thick. No one really made a noise except Neville, who sniffed.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sigh o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Then suddenly there was a bunch of people saying "Oooh!"

The path stopped at the edge of the great black lake. Perched on a mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many towers and turrets.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. Harry and Ron went in a boat with Neville and Hermione, so Åsa and Fritzie went on a boat with a boy name Seamus Finnigan and a girl named Lavender Brown. After everyone was in, the boats moved on their own towards the cliff of the mountain. They had to bend their heads down so they wouldn't hit their heads on the cliff. They went into a dark tunnel, which took them underneath the castle, and then they reached an underground harbor.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid, who was checking the boats as they all climbed out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily, grabbing the toad out of Hagrid's hand. They followed Hagrid again then stopped after climbing a flight of stone steps. They all crowded around a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid asked. After replies he raised his giant fist and knocked on the door three times.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Sorting Hat

Chapter 3

Right after his hand fell to his side, the door swung open. A tall, black haired woman with green robes stood where the door use to be. She had a very strict face and it made all the kids know that they shouldn't mess with her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid stated. The lady, Professor McGonagall, nodded towards the half-giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door even wider so all the first years, including herself, could walk through. Åsa and Fritzie were one of the last people to walk through the door into the entrance hall. They noted that they house was smaller than this hall alone. The walls were lit up with torches like any other fancy place would. The floors were made of flagged stone.

They followed Professor McGonagall through the hall and to a small, empty chamber away from the voices that Åsa and Fritzie could both hear. All of the kids crowded in, Åsa and Fritzie actually being the last ones because of their nervousness.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said from the front. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Åsa noticed that she looked at Neville's cloak, which was under his left ear, and Ron's nose. She also notices Harry try to flatten his untamed hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

After she left the chamber, everyone started to talk. The twins both heard that Fred told Ron that it was test and it hurt a lot, but it must have been a joke. Åsa started to think about everything that could test them. Suddenly people started to scream, making lots of people jump from shock.

"What the –?" Åsa gasped, looking at the ghosts that were walking into the room not noticing the children. Fritzie was nearly jumping up and down with excitement since she was in love with paranormal things like ghosts and poltergeists.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"One said, who looked like a little, fat monk.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"The speaking ghost, who was wearing a ruff and tights, noticed the first years.

"New students!" The other ghost, named Fat Friar, smiled at the kids when they didn't reply. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Some people, which were mostly Fritzie and Åsa, nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The Friar exclaimed. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," a strict voice stated. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall returned and the ghosts floated through the way, just like the professor asked them to do.

"Now, form a line," she told them, "and follow me."

Åsa went behind Hermione Granger, who was still muttering some spells for the test, and Fritzie went behind Åsa, grabbing the younger twin's hand. They followed Professor McGonagall out the chamber, through the hall, and past a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Everyone was looking up at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky outside as Hermione whispered. Candles were hanging in mid air with nothing holding them up.

They stopped in front of a long table that had all the Professors sitting there and staring at their new students. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of all the first years. On the stool she set down a pointed wizard's hat. The twins noticed that it had a rip near the brim.

Suddenly the rip opened up like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You7'll make you real friends,  
Those cunning folk us any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall went into applause when the hat finishes its song. The hat bowed to all for the long table that were in front of him. Åsa heard Ron that he would kill Fred since he went on about wrestling a troll as the test.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A young girl with blond pigtails went out of the line and put on the hat, which fell over her eyes. There was a moment of silence then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out.

The table to the right of them rose up and started to cheer and clap and Hannah went to sit down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted the same House out, and Susan went to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left cheered for Terry as he stepped down and joined the Ravenclaws.

Mandy Brocklehurst got Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor. The table on the far left exploded and the twins could see that the Weasley twins were cat-calling. Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins knew what was coming next. Åsa would be called first because of the first name, then Fritzie. The two were silently praying that they will get into the same house.

"Gunnarssen, Åsa!"

Åsa walked up the stairs and sat on the four-legged stool. The hat sat on her head for a second before it fell over her eyes like everyone else's turn.

"A tricky one, at the least," A small voice whispered. "Having _that _type of history will change a lot. I've found your house. It's—"

"GRYFFINDOR!"The hat finally shouted, getting lifted off of Åsa's head. She headed towards the far left table that was still cheering and sat across from Hermione Granger, who was sitting next to Seamus.

"Gunnarssen, Fritzie!"

Åsa watched as Fritzie walked up the stairs to the four-legged stool. The hat barely even touched Fritz head when it shouted out its answer.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The twins looked at each other when Fritzie was walking towards the table on the other end of the Great Hall. Many people where whispering things like 'Twins in enemy houses? How weird' or 'A Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the same household? Such a rare thing.' Lots of people, like Neville, Harry, and Ron were put into Gryffindor, but she was still in shock that her sister was in a different house than herself. It was the first time since birth that they had been separated.

After everyone was finished getting sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

As he sat down, everyone clapped and cheered. It was a strange thing to cheer about, but Åsa ignored it and started towards the food that appeared in front of them. She took some bacon and steak, roast potatoes, and carrots because they were closest to her. While she at her food, she looked at her sister, who was talking to Millicent and Blaise, two other first year Slytherins.

Smiling slightly at her sister when they met eyes, she started to eat her bacon and steak. She noticed that Harry and the others were talking to the ruff ghost, who happens to be named Sir Nicholas de Momsy-Porpington but better known as Nearly Headless Nick. Sir Nicholas showed his reason of being nearly headless, which made a lot of people gag.

"So— new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup sex years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost." Åsa looked back and saw that Fritzie was talking to the Bloody Baron excitedly while Draco Malfoy was unpleased with the seating.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked.

"I've never asked," Sir Nicholas stated. After everyone was finished eating, the dessert appeared. There were blocks of ice cream in every flavor, which Åsa picked Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Flavor, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, and many more types of treats.

The talking suddenly turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus stated. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." Lots of others laughed at that.

"What about you, Åsa?" Seamus questioned.

"Well, I'm a muggleborn, as many people stated. My sister I learned we were witches on the eighteenth of July. We live in Skive, Denmark with our mother and father. Our oldest brother lives in Yorkshire, England for work. My two sisters go to Southern France for their private school and my other four brothers go to the Norwegian and Swedish border for their private school. What about you, Neville?" Åsa quickly went to another person to get away from her family.

She did notice that the Weasleys were whispering something as she was talking about her family.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville stated, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – and the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so please he bought me my toad."

After the conversation dyed down, Åsa looked at the High Table. She saw the Hagrid was eating some things; Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were talking. But Professor Snape was glaring at nothing as she looked over at him.

"Ouch!" Harry suddenly said from next to her, making her look over.

"Are you okay?" Åsa questioned as Percy asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Harry replied to Percy first. "I'm okay, Åsa."

"Okay." Åsa stated, and then dug back into her ice cream. A lot of other types of talking were going around and then the hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the food disappeared.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few star-of-term notices to give you. First years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looked over at the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bands to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Some people laugh, not including Åsa.

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filing  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Potions Master

Chapter 4

Walking down the stairs to the entrance hall, Åsa nervously muttered 'jeg kan gøre det' as many other people, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors passed her to get some breakfast. Not being near her sister last night we really awkward because it took her two hours to get to sleep past the curfew. Usually Fritzie and Åsa stayed up after the curfew to read some books about cryptozoology or mythical creatures.

"How long will take you to get down here?" A voice stated from the bottom of the stairs. Fritz was standing at the bottom, hands on hip, tapping her foot impatiently as her sister took one step per minute. Fritzie's hair was in a braid, which was rare since she couldn't do anything but a ponytail and pigtail. She was wearing same uniform as Åsa but she had a Slytherin crest on her cloak and a green and silver tie.

Åsa had her hair loose, it covering up her Gryffindor crest while her tie, which was gold and red, was hidden mostly behind the vest that was required. She smiled, her red eyes lighting behind her black, grey, and marble colored glasses. Quickly running down the stairs, but carefully, she got to her sister, who had two bags of books unlike Åsa who had one bag of regular clothing.

"Here are your books." Fritzie gave Åsa the red colored bag, while Åsa gave Fritz the violet colored bag. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

As Fritzie ran back to the dungeons, Åsa stood in the entrance hall waiting like usual. Suddenly a pair of hands set themselves on her shoulders, scaring the living daylights out of the blond. Turning around, after squeaking, she noticed that it was the two Weasley twins. The two were laughing loudly as Åsa glared at them.

"What's going on?" Fritzie's voice questioned, coming up behind Åsa.

"They just scared me." Åsa muttered, grabbing her sister and dragging her away from the older twins. The two talked outside the Great Hall for a while before they were dragged away by Millicent and Lavender. After sitting down, the two new friends grabbed some milk and cranberry orange muffins.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Lavender asked, setting down her goblet.

"What's weird?" Åsa replied after swallowing some of the muffin.

"That you and your sister are in enemy houses." Lavender stated before finishing her muffin.

"Kind of, but we'll never be enemies. We have to live with each other, anyways." Åsa sighed, finishing up her milk and muffin.

Today was Friday, the day they go to the dungeons for Potions with Slytherins. Many of the first year Gryffindors were in disgust when they learned that it was the Slytherins they were going to work with, but Åsa was fairly happy since Fritzie and her could work together.

The two didn't hang out much during the day since Åsa started to hang out with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, and Hermione, who Åsa let into the group with the others consent. Åsa started to notice that Fritz was hanging out with Millicent, Pansy, and some other second year Slytherins.

When the six finished eating their breakfasts and reading their family mails, they started towards the dungeon. They were talking about their favorite classes, which was mostly Herbology, Charms, and Astronomy. Since they were earlier than most Gryffindors and Slytherin, they decided to look around the dungeons.

While walking around, the group of first year Gryffindors kind of got lost in the dark area. But, luckily, Hermione knew the spell Lumos from when she studied spells, so it was a little lighter than it was. All of them froze when they heard footsteps coming towards their direction. Lavender nearly screamed in fright, but Dean and Seamus both shut her up. Åsa sighed in relief when she heard her sister's voice call out in the distance.

"Åsa? Åsa's friends? Potions is about to start!" Fritzie's voice echoed down the corridor. Åsa started to drag Lavender and Hermione, while Dean and Seamus dragged a scared Neville through the darkness towards their friend's sister's voice. After they got to Fritzie, who nearly scolded Åsa in front of her friends, they followed the other Danish witch and her silent friend, Millicent, to the Potions room.

The door was open, which allowed them to sit down where ever they wanted. The six were the first Gryffindors in classroom, which was a little awkward since all the Slytherins were either just looking at them or whispering things about them. Åsa and Fritzie, like at their public school, sat next to each while Åsa friends sat next to her and Millicent sat next to Fritzie.

Seamus sat next to Åsa, Neville next to Seamus, Dean next to Neville, Lavender next to Dean, and Hermione next to Lavender. All of them talked to each other, not awkwardness around the group of first years, and they even got Millicent to join in the conversation. At first she wasn't comfortable talking to Gryffindors, because of the rumors around Slytherin, but then she relaxed a little when Fritzie told her that they weren't like that.

Not noticing other students sitting around them, the door suddenly slammed shut and the familiar Professor Snape walked into the room and to the front. All of them stopped talking, along with all the people around them who either joined their conversation or started their own. The greasy black hair was the same as well as the cold, charcoal black eyes that had no warmth in them what-so-ever.

Snape, just like Professor Flitwick, started the class with roll call. He went through all of the names like none of them were important, but he stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said in his usual soft voice, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity._"

Åsa noticed that Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, started to laugh quietly as if Professor Snape said something funny, which he didn't. He finished the rest of roll call with his regular monotone voice and then started with the rules of Potions classroom.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

As Professor Snape continued his speech, Åsa and Fritzie were having one of their stare down conversations that no one ever noticed between them. Being twins, the two could always figure out what they were saying with the gestures of their eyes and eyebrows.

"Potter!" Snape stated, making both girls stop their conversation. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

By the look on Harry's face, Åsa could tell that he didn't even know what asphodel and wormwood was just like her. There was silence except the sniggering of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Åsa also noticed that Hermione was raising her hand, which wasn't such a surprise, but Professor Snape ignored her hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" That was the only thing that Åsa could answer, which it was in the stomach of a goat. She found that out when she just opened to a random page of her Potions book.

"I don't know, sir." Hermione's hand was higher than before when Harry said those words, but Snape still ignored the smartest of the Gryffindors.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape questioned. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

When he questioned Harry, Hermione stood up and stretched her hand as far as it could go.

"I don't know," Harry replied quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Some people laugh, which was Fritzie, Åsa, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender. Seamus winked at Harry, but Professor Snape was clearly not pleased by Harry's answer.

"Sit down," He growled at Hermione, who followed his directions. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plan, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Quickly getting out a parchment, all of the people started to write down those important parts of his description. After they finished writing about the topic, he put them into pairs of two. Fritzie was put in a group with Millicent while Åsa was put together with Lavender, who didn't do anything but watch Åsa do the potion.

Professor Snape seemed to criticize everyone but Draco, Åsa, and Fritzie, which confused a lot of people including the twins. They were just following instructions but it seemed that they brewed the potion perfectly, both of them, and finished before anyone else. The two watched when Neville melted Seamus' cauldron and got the potion everywhere. The potion drenched Neville while everyone was standing on their chairs, which made him have, boils pop on his body.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, cleaning the potion with a swish of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

His reply was a whimper as Neville was in pain from the boils covering his skin. Professor Snape told Seamus and Åsa to take Neville to the hospital wing. As the three walked out of the classroom, Åsa heard Snape blame Harry about Neville's accident.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

After the two told the nurse about Neville, they walked back to the dungeon area and sat back down at their stools. The class soon ended, which made everyone flee the classroom but mostly Ron and Harry, with Åsa trying to catch up with them.

"Harry! Ron!" Åsa nearly screamed out, making the two boys stop at the top of the stairs. She quickly ran up the rest of the steps almost tripping over her shoes, making some of the people laugh.

"Yes, Åsa?" Harry questioned the girl.

"I-I just wanted to hang out with you guys some more. We haven't hung out since the train!" Åsa exclaimed, making both of the boys look at each other. She noticed that they were debating on letting her hang out, so she kept quiet and waited for their answer.

"Sure." Harry broke the silence of the three. "We're going to Hagrid's hut. Want to come?"

"Of course!" Åsa smiled, walking with the boys. They were talking about Professor Snape and how he chose to be mean to Harry only, which Åsa disagreed with. She pointed out that he was being mean to Harry, but there was the other Gryffindors and Slytherins that were getting criticized by the professor.

The three walked down the hill towards a large hut, which kind of fascinated Åsa in a weird way. Harry knocked on the door, only to get loud barking as a reply. Hagrid was heard pushing back his dog, Fang, to get to the door. Hagrid opened the door making his hairy face appear, but he didn't fully open it.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

Hagrid let the three in while holding onto his dog's collar. Åsa noticed that it was the breed of a black boarhound, which was her favorite type of dog. The hut had only one room, which had hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling, a kettle above the fire, and a giant bed was in the corner with a quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid stated, letting go of Fang, who went straight towards Ron and Åsa, licking both of their faces. While Åsa was laughing, Ron was trying to get the dog off but failed miserably.

"This is Ron and other friend Åsa Gunnarssen," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring water, which was boiling, into teapots and giving them some rock cakes.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid stated, glancing at Ron's face but mostly the freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. And I remember Åsa 'cause her sister was a Slytherin."

As Harry and Ron pretended to like the rock cakes, Åsa actually liked them since they were better than some of her siblings cooking skills. The two boys started to talk about their first lessons as Åsa grabbed seconds, which didn't go unnoticed by any of the people around her. Åsa noticed that Harry's robes were covered in drool because Fang decided to rest his head on Harry's knee. They started to talk about Filch, who Hagrid stated as 'that old git.'

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

After that, they started on about Snape's lesson. Hagrid told him not to worry about it because Snape didn't like any of the students, but some.

"But he seemed to really _hate _me."

"Rubbish!" Hagrid stated. "Why should he?"

Suddenly Hagrid changed the subject to Ron's brother, Charlie, and Åsa got into the conversation because they were talking about Romania. Åsa, as the other two were talking, noticed that Harry had picked up a piece of paper and she read it from the corner of her eye.

'Gringotts Break-In Latest'

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" Harry stated suddenly," that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

All three of the first years noticed that Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes when he stated them. The four of them switched the conversation to something else. It was soon time to go to supper so the three of them politely took some of the rock cakes, which were given to Åsa when they were far enough away.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Midnight Duel

Chapter 5

Today was the day Åsa knew she was going to make a fool of herself in front of every Gryffindor and Slytherin first year. Thursday was the day they be starting the flying lessons with the Slytherins. Åsa was worried about Slytherins making fun of her but it more of the Gryffindors, since suddenly her friends were being mean to Slytherins and not hanging out with her. The only Gryffindors that really talked to her were the Weasley twins, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The two Slytherins that talked to her were her sister and her friend, Millicent.

As she ate another orange cranberry muffin, with some milk, she heard Harry and Ron sit down next to, and across, from her talking about the flying lessons.

"Typical," Harry muttered darkly," Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broom stick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron replied. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Åsa nodded in agreement with Ron, since Malfoy did talk about flying a lot more that she did with Vampires, Barghests, or Sirens, which was shocking to her and her sister. Åsa remembered one day they talked about their adventures with a broomstick, or how they never got to touch one that was magical. Seamus told his friends, while Åsa was sitting there with Hermione, that he spent his childhood zooming around the countryside with his broomstick. Ron told people that he almost hit a hang glider with Charlie's old broom.

Neville, along with Hermione and Åsa, have never been on a broomstick his whole life because of his grandmother being overprotective. Hermione was nervous about it because she relied on books for her classes and they were no books that could help her with flying a broomstick. Åsa was laughed at by some Gryffindors about her biggest adventure with a broomstick, which was cleaning.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Åsa noticed that Neville's barn owl brought his a small, brown package that was from his grandmother. He opened and showed a glass ball, the size of a marble, to everyone.

"It's a Remembrall!" He started to explain. "Gran knows I forget things – this tell you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh . . ." Neville's face turned sad because the white smoke turn to a scarlet red. ". . . you've forgotten something . . ."

As Neville tried to remember what he forgotten, Draco Malfoy snatched the Remembrall from Neville's hands. The first reaction of Harry and Ron was to jump up in defense. Before they could do something, Professor McGonagall came out of nowhere and looked at the people involved.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville explained the problem.

"Just looking," Malfoy stated, sneering as he dropped the ball on the table. The three Slytherins walked passed them and to the Slytherin table.

At three-thirty in the afternoon, Åsa, Harry, Ron, and all the other Gryffindors went down the front steps of the grounds for the flying lesson. It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was clear, wind was slightly blowing, and the sun was out and shining down on them.

The walked, more of a march though, to the opposite side of the grounds nearly the forbidden forest. Åsa noticed that the Slytherins were already there and that 20 broomsticks were lined up on the ground. Åsa quickly went over to Fritzie, with Hermione following, and Fritz had Millicent following her too.

Åsa and Hermione's relationship was more of a study buddy thing but recently they became regular friends, hanging out together because of their common interests.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch stated as she arrived. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Åsa and Fritzie got a pair of broomsticks next to each other while Millicent and Hermione were on their sides. Harry and Ron were a couple of broomsticks away from Hermione and Åsa, which the Danish witch noted.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called from the front. "and say 'Up!'"

There was a chorus of Up's after Madam Hooch finished her sentence. Åsa's broomstick flew up to her hand after the third up while Fritzie's went up on the first. Smiling slightly, Åsa looked back up to the front to figure out what to do next. She noticed while waiting that Neville's didn't move at all and Hermione's only rolled over.

After everyone got their brooms in their hands, Madam Hooch taught them how to properly mount the broomsticks with sliding of the end of them. She walked up and down the rows, correcting the grips of people. Åsa noticed that Harry and Ron were happy when she told Draco that he was doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle — three— two —"

Neville, being nervous, pushed off before Madam Hooch before she got the whistle to her lips.

"Come back, boy!" The professor shouted, but Neville only rose straight up. He went twelve feet, then twenty feet before he slipped sideways off the broom and fell, making a nasty crack noise. Neville was laying facedown on the grass. His broomstick took off towards the forbidden forest before it went out of sight.

Madam Hooch was looking over Neville, her face as white as snow, just like Neville's.

"Broken wrist," She muttered, but loud enough for most of the people near her to hear. "Come on, boy— it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Everyone watched as Madam Hooch and a tear-streaked Neville, who was clutching his wrist, walk away from their current position. When the two were out of hearing range, Draco Malfoy busted into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"The other Slytherins, other than Fritzie, started to laugh along with him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil, another twin, snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up from Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a girl who a pug-shaped face, said. "Never though you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Draco caught everyone's attention when he ran forward and grabbed something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Åsa saw that Malfoy was holding the Remembrall and that the white smoke turned to a red color. No one noticed that part, but only when Harry spoke.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry stated.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled at the Slytherin, but Draco jumped on a broom and flew up into the air, above an oak tree and called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

When Harry grabbed his broom, Hermione stepped up as stated, "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored Hermione, which made Åsa pull her new friend out of the way when he kicked the ground to go into the sky. Everyone watched as Harry and Draco were leveled and talking, but the slight breeze covered up their words. After Harry spoke, Draco threw the Remembrall and flew back to the ground.

Harry flew towards the falling Remembrall and started to gather speed. He caught the Remembrall a foot from the ground and he pulled his broom straight, making his lightly topple to the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Åsa turned quickly to see Professor McGonagall running towards the lot of first years. The Danish witch noted that Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts—"Professor McGonagall was speechless from shock, "—how dare you – might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy—"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."The Gryffindors and Slytherins watched as Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter walked away from the group.

"You're joking." Ron stated at the supper, later in the day. Åsa was chewing on a piece of steak, so she couldn't reply to what Harry told the two. Åsa just nodded her head in agreement with Ron.

"Seeker?" Ron went on. "But first years never – you must be the youngest House play in about—"

"— a century," Harry finished Ron's statement, eating a piece of Shepherd's Pie. "Wood told me."

Åsa finished swallowing the fat that she just ate, and stated "Lucky you! The only first year in a century to play on a Quidditch team."

Harry nodded, eating some more pie. The three sat in silence for a little bit till Harry spoke up again, causing the two to look at him.

"I start training next week," Harry stated. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

After Harry finished his sentence, Fred and George Weasley hurried over to the boy once they got into the hall.

"Well done," George said in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," Fred said. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you. Good-bye Danish princess."Åsa muttered 'idiots' as the two Weasley twins ran out the hall and into the entrance hall.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco's voice made Åsa turn and look at the five boys talking. "When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said, making Åsa shake her head in disappointment. Crabbe and Goyle only cracked their knuckles and scowled since the High Table.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Draco said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron replied. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," Draco said after he sized the two goons up.

"I'm his third, so Goyle is your third." Åsa stated, not really caring if there was a third or not.

"Midnight all right?" Draco said, giving into Åsa's fake rule. "We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

"What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked. "And what do you, mean you're my second and third?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron stated casually. "But a third is a rare thing, though. It's only if the second dies too. But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me." Hermione's voice spoke up from behind Åsa, making her nearly squeak out in shock.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron questioned.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying—"

"Bet you could," Ron stated, but quieted down when his shin was kicked by Åsa.

"— and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry said.

"Good-bye."

At half-past eleven, Åsa got out of her bed, fully dressed and with her wand, and started towards the door. She knew that Hermione was downstairs and sitting in a chair, so she expected to get stopped. After closing the door to her dorm, she met up with Ron and Harry who were at the bottom of the boy's staircase.

The three walked only a little bit before, as Åsa predicted, someone stopped them by turning on the lamp.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

"You!" Ron snarled, pointed at Hermione. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped back. "Percy – he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said, pushing Åsa and Ron towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. The three walked out and were followed by Hermione.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spell."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so—"Åsa turned around to see that the Fat Lady was out of her portrait and somewhere else, which made Hermione locked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione questioned.

"That's your problem," Ron said. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."

The three didn't reach the end of the corridor before Hermione came running after then.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No yo—"

"Okay," Åsa stated, speaking up since dinner. Harry and Ron looked at Åsa with shock, since she didn't talk that much, but they were mostly shocked from her letting Hermione come with them.

Ron and Hermione were fighting behind Harry and Åsa, who where walking faster to get to the trophy. Harry told the two to shut up since he heard something from further down the corridor. Åsa went ahead of the three and found out that it was Neville, who was lying on the ground.

"Thank goodness you found me!" Neville stated loudly as he jerked awake from Åsa's touch. "I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Be quiet, Neville," Åsa sighed. "The password is 'Pig Snout,' but the Fat Lady is out of her portrait."

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Neville stated. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good—well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later—"

"Don't leave me!" Neville cried, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay her alone; the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

"Okay, you can come along too. But be quiet. If one of you, Hermione or Neville, gets us caught, I will immediately curse you with warts."Åsa threatened, making her point clear to the two tag alongs. The four followed Åsa as she made her way towards the Trophy Room.

The five got their two minutes before midnight, but when it became Midnight the Slytherins weren't in the trophy room. Åsa looked at some of the trophies, but didn't get lost from the group.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered two the original wizard duel fighters.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Åsa stiffed at the voice of Filch, who was talking to his cat Mrs. Norris. Åsa turned towards the others, who were stiff as a plank, and gestured to follow her.

"They're in here somewhere," all of them heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

The group creeped past suits of armor, which the gallery seemed to never end. Åsa could hear the caretaker getting closer to them as they were getting closer to the door. Just then Neville tripped, falling on Ron, and the two fell onto a suit of armor, making a loud crashing noise.

"Run!" Harry shouted, taking lead as Neville was pulled along by Åsa. They ran down a bunch of corridors, not caring where they were, just trying to get away from Filch and Mrs. Norris. The group ran through tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway that came out near the Charms classroom, which was miles away from the trophy room.

'I think we've lost him," Harry panted out. Åsa let go of Neville who was wheezing and spluttering.

"I – told – you," Hermione gasped at the original three. "I – told – you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," Ron stated, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Let's go." Åsa said, making the other walk as quickly as they could to get to the Gryffindor Tower. But haven't even walked nine or ten steps, the classroom doorknob rattled and Peeves came shooting out of the classroom in front of them. The poltergeist gave a squeal of delight when he saw the five kids.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out." Harry stated.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves cackled.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Ron spoke up this time.

'Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said, his eyes glittering. It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Before Åsa could stop Ron; he took a swipe and Peeves which was big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"Peeves shouted. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Running past Peeves, they ran up some stairs and towards a door, which was locked.

"Stupid Weasley," Åsa growled, pissed off. "First thing to know about a poltergeist, never touch them!"

"This is it!" Ron moaned as the three strongest, Harry, Åsa, and him, couldn't open the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

Åsa could hear Filch's footsteps coming closer and Peeves shouts of directions.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. "_Alohomora!_"

With as swish of Åsa's wand, which Hermione took, the door was unlocked and they ran inside. Åsa quickly shut the door as Neville got in after Hermione and pushed her back on it so it wouldn't open. While everyone else was listening to Peeves and Filch's conversation, Åsa was gaping at what was in front of her.

The beast in front of her was standing on a trap door, but she didn't care at the moment. She tried to hit Harry's shoulder, but got Neville's instead. With Neville noticing the beast too, he hit Harry's shoulder and that's when Harry noticed that snarling three-headed dog in front of them.

Åsa got off the door and Harry opened the door, which Filch and Peeves were gone by them. The five of them ran out of the door and Åsa shut it before one of the dog's head could get through. They ran through the castle and finally got back to the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The lady asked, but only Harry answered.

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," Harry panted out and the portrait swung open. All of them ran into the common room and fell to the couch, armchair, and floor.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that lock up in a school?" Ron broke the silence. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione fumed. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"That floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"It was standing on a trap door." Åsa muttered from the floor. "Most likely guarding something under the door."

"I hope you're please with yourselves." Hermione stated after Åsa answered her question. "We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Hermione got up from her chair and started up the staircase to their dorm room. Ron stared at the brunette, his mouth open in shock.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

Åsa rolled her eyes and followed Hermione up the stairs. The Danish witch was tired since she fell onto the bed earlier in the day, she just found out that her school held a giant three-headed dog like Hades, and she was ticked off at Draco Malfoy.

After getting into her room, she fell onto her bed, not changing, and fell asleep with many ways to kill Draco Malfoy on her mind.


	7. Chapter 6 - Halloween

Chapter 6

Åsa walked into the Great Hall to notice that Draco Malfoy, her official enemy, was shocked to see her, along with Harry and Ron, who were behind her, to be at Hogwarts. Fritzie was the only one to notice that Åsa was tired, except the people who knew what happened the night before. When Åsa grabbed a goblet of orange juice and lemon poppy seed muffin, she heard Harry and Ron.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron stated.

"Or both," Harry suggested.

"Or it's a secret prison that holds all the bad students." Åsa suggested, scooting down next to Ron. She did the spooky hand movement while she scooted down, making Harry and Ron laugh a little bit.

Hermione and Neville didn't show the slightest interest in the trap door underneath the dog, but Åsa was the one most fascinated with the whole room they were in earlier that day. As Åsa thought of other things that could be under the trap door owls came flying down with a giant package and a letter. Two owls dropped the package in front of Harry and another owl dropped the letter on the package.

After Harry read the letter, he gave it to Ron who read it while Åsa read over his shoulder.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. Professor M. McGonagall.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned as he finished reading it. Åsa was just gaping at the package since he got the new broomstick that Ron has been talking on and on about. "I've never even touched one."

The three got up and left the Great Hall quickly with the broomstick and letter in hand. When they got halfway across the entrance hall, they found that the stairs were blocked by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco Malfoy grabbed the package from Harry's hand, much do Åsa's distaste.

"That's a broomstick," Draco stated the obviously, throwing it back at Harry. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron blurted out. "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy sneered. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Åsa nearly punched Draco in the jaw, but Professor Flitwick appeared next to Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope students?" The professor squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy stated, quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick smiled at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry replied, trying not to laugh at the horror on Draco's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

The three walked past the four and went up the stairs, smothering their laughter.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team . . ."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" A voice stated from behind them, Åsa quickly recognizing it as Hermione Granger's bossy tone. Hermione walked up the stairs and stared at the package disapprovingly.

"Are you speaking to us again?" Åsa questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I though you weren't speaking to us?" Harry stated.

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron agreed. "it's doing us so much good."

That made Hermione march away with her nose in the air.

"That was a little mean, Ron." Åsa sighed.

The day was one of Åsa's favorite holidays, Halloween. She loved how many people dressed up in the muggle world and got candy from their local area. She loved types of candy from the muggle world, but now she is in love with the candy from the wizardry world. After eating her pumpkin flavored muffins, and drinking a goblet full of warm milk, she started towards the Charms classroom.

Today Professor Flitwick was allowing their class to star making objects fly, which many people were excited for like Åsa. She sat down in her regular seat, next to Hermione and across from Seamus. Going unnoticed, Åsa slipped some candy into her mouth. Her family loves Caramel Green Apples, so they got the candies that were shaped like cough drops but they were called Caramel Apple Hard Candies.

She also gave some to Ron, who quickly bit down on it and made Hermione and her giggle. Hermione, who loves the candies too, got some from Åsa.

When the class started, Professor Flitwick quickly put the class into pairs of twos. Åsa was put in a group with Lavender, who didn't like Åsa that much anymore, Hermione and Ron were put together and Seamus was put together with Harry.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Åsa got their feather up and inch before getting disrupted by Ron, who was shouting out the spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The red head shouted, waving his arm like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa; make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hermione flicked her wand, making their feather rise off the desk and hover about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick cried, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

After the professor finished giving Hermione the spot light, Åsa muttered a good job and gave her another Hard Candy as a reward. Hermione smiled and watched Åsa try to get her feather higher than Hermione's. When class ended, Åsa decided to apologize for almost getting Hermione in trouble and being a snarky person. The two walked out of the classroom, only to find trouble.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron stated from in front of them. "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione decided to push past them as she was almost in tears. Åsa, getting ticked off at all the guys, wacked both of her friends upon their heads as she chased after the crying friend. After catching up with the brunette, Åsa silently followed her into the girls' restroom. Hermione locked Åsa out of the stall and started to cry harder.

"Don't listen to them, Hermione. They're stupid boys." Åsa sighed, resting her head against the stall door.

"But they're right! I have no friends!" Hermione cried from inside the stall.

"I'm your friend, though." Åsa pointed out, making Hermione kind of stop crying but more of hiccups. The stall door opened and Hermione hugged Åsa, who opened her arms. They stood there for a while before decided to stay in here since they were already late for class.

The two talked about many things, their interests, Halloween, and things that made long conversation. The two could smell the supper from inside the bathroom, but they decided not to go so the boys could feel even guiltier. As the two talked they heard loud thumping noise and the sound of the doors closing and locking.

Åsa looked up first, since Hermione was drying her eyes. When Hermione looked up, both of the girls screamed at the sight of a twelve foot tall troll with granite gray body and a huge wooden club. The two girls ran away from the troll but the wall was in the way. Both squeezed behind the last sink, but the troll was advancing toward them, knocking the sinks while he did.

"Confuse it!" Åsa could hear Harry shout on the other side of the restroom. The Danish witch saw that a tap hit the back of the troll's head, making it stop just feet away from the two witches. It stopped and then turned towards the wizards, lifting its club and swinging it around.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron could be heard as well, throwing a metal pipe at the troll as well. The troll paused and turned towards the yelling and started at Ron instead. Harry ran over to them and tried to help Åsa move Hermione, but the brunette was frozen with shock.

"Hermione Granger! Snap out of it!" Åsa yelled at her, but sadly caught the attention of the troll. But before it could turn around, Harry ran at it stupidly and jumped on the neck of the ugly troll. Harry's wand was jammed up the troll's nose, which was what startled the troll, and it twisted around while howling in pain.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron shouted suddenly, flicking his wand.

The club in the troll's hand suddenly rose out of the hand, high in the air, and then it dropped straight on the troll's head. The monster swayed and then fell flat on its face, with a loud thud that made the whole room shake. Åsa shook her head from all the dust that fell onto her ponytail and scalp. Not all could fall off, so it looked white in some spots of her flaxen blond.

"Is it – dead?" Hermione spoke up, frightening Åsa.

"I don't think so," Harry sighed. "I think it's just been knocked out."

Bending down, Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. There was a lump of gray glue that stuck to the part that was inside of the troll.

"Urgh – troll boogers."

Åsa nearly gagged when Harry casually wiped it on the troll's trousers. There was a suddenly slamming of a door and loud footsteps that echoed in the girls' restroom. Moments later, Professor McGonagall, with Professor Snape following closely, and Quirrell in the rear, shaking. Quirrell looked at the troll and sat on a toilet, holding his heart.

Snape looked at the troll's current condition. Professor McGonagall didn't see the two girls in the corner, but she only saw the two wizards that protected the witches.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall said, with fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me." Hermione stated.

"Me too." Åsa sighed, standing up and helping Hermione too.

"Miss Granger! Miss Gunnarssen!" Professor McGonagall stated in shock.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I though I could deal with it on my own – you know because I've read all about them."

"I wanted to see one in real life so I decided to tag along with Hermione." Åsa said, her voice trembling as if the professor wouldn't believe the two. Åsa noted that Ron dropped his wand in shock because the two were actually lying to a teacher.

"If they hadn't found us, we'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived."

"Well – in that case . . ." Professor McGonagall said, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, Miss Gunnarssen, you foolish girls, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Both of the girls hung their head in fake shame as Professor McGonagall told them that.

"Miss Granger, Miss Gunnarssen, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you two. If you two are not hurt at all, you two better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feat in their Houses."

When the professor finished, Hermione and Åsa walked out of the restroom with silent smiles on their faces. The two walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, nearly skipping, and got many questions of why they were late and why Åsa had white patches in her hair.

But the two only stood by the doorway till Harry and Ron got back. All of them said 'Thanks' and decided to get food.


	8. Chapter 7 - Quidditch

Chapter 7

As Hogwarts enter November, the weather got really cold, but not as cold as it is in Skive, Denmark. Åsa started to wear her cloak more often since the weather was turning into winter. In the morning, the grass was covered in frost and the lake was a chilled steel color. The mountains around the school became the icy gray color as well.

Åsa could sometimes see Hagrid defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, just like people did with cars. This meant that there would be more Quidditch talk in her group that their use to be. Since Ron was fanatic about Quidditch and being friends with a Seeker on the Gryffindor Team, it could only get annoying after about two days.

Both Hermione and Åsa gave Harry the Quidditch book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which to the two bookworms it was interesting. Harry agreed with them as he started to read through it like promised.

Åsa was happy when Hermione relaxed about breaking rules when Harry and Ron saved the two from the giant mountain troll. Hermione was being nicer about it and it relaxed Åsa that her friends were friends themselves. She didn't have to hang out with one group one day and then another the next day.

Yesterday they went out to the courtyard during the break and Hermione conjured a bright blue fire that was being carried in a jam jar. All four of them were standing with the backs towards everyone so no one could tell that they had a fire. Suddenly Snape was limping across the yard, so the four scooted closer so they could block the fire. The four knew that it was probably breaking the rules by doing this.

Snape limped over towards them and said, "What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry mumbled angrily after Snape was out of the speaking zone. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," Ron said, bitterly.

The next day Hermione and Åsa were out of bed, with their winter uniform on, and running towards the Great Hall to get some food. Harry and Ron were sitting there, eating. Well, Ron was nearly choking himself as he drowned himself with food. Hermione sat next to Harry as Åsa sat next to the red head.

"You need to eat to keep energy." Åsa stated as she grabbed some muffins. Gulping down her goblet of water, she listened in on the conversation her friends where having.

"Åsa's right, you've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything. "

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione tried to bargain.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus joined in. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said as all of them watched Seamus pile Ketchup on his sausages.

Around eleven o'clock Ron, Hermione, and Åsa joined Seamus and Dean on the top row of the seats. Ron and Åsa held up a ruined sheet that said _Potter for President _with a Gryffindor lion on it that Dean drew. Hermione cased a tricky spell that made the sign flash different colors.

Soon the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were walking out of their locker rooms and onto the field, which was easy to see front the top row. Åsa conjured _Wingardium Leviosa _on the banner and it fluttered in the air, high enough that Harry could see it from the ground. The Danish witch saw Madam Hooch speak and then all the players got onto their broomsticks. Then the referee blew her whistle and the game started.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, Professor." Lee Jordan stated. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinner, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Jonson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gins the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keep Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Ball of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – mice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Jonson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The Gryffindors cheer and the Slytherins howl and moan in distaste.

"Budge up there, move along!" Hagrid's voice stated, making the three squeeze together so Hagrid could fit next to them.

"Hagrid!"

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said, pointing to his giant binoculars, "But it isn't that same as bein' in the crow. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Åsa replied.

"Harry hasn't had much to do yet." Ron said.

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," Hagrid stated, putting his binoculars and looking at the speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan said, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Everyone looked at the flash of gold near Adrian Pucey, who nearly dropped the Quaffle. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, started towards the gold. The two were neck and neck but then Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course.

"Foul!" All the Gryffindors, but Åsa and Dean were yelling something else.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Dean shouted.

"Red card!" Åsa yelled down.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Red card! In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" Dean explained.

"But this isn't soccer," Ron reminded the two.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid stated, agreeing with the two soccer people.

"So – after that obvious and disgustin' bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul—"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Åsa watched as Harry's broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. The Nimbus Two Thousand was acting like a bull trying to buck off Harry. As she watched, she listened to Lee Jordan commentating.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his now – only joking, Professor – Slytherins score – oh no. . . ."

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid muttered, finally noticing it like Åsa. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom . . . but he can't have. . ."

Soon many people were pointing at Harry and as he held onto his wild broom as if his life depended on it, which it mostly did. It started to roll over and over, with him barely hanging on. The broom gave a wild jerk and Harry flew off it, only dangling by his hands.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Åsa heard Seamus whisper.

"Can't have," Hagrid's voice shook. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Åsa's head quickly turned to the teacher's area and noticed that Snape was muttering things, but also noticed that Quirrell was doing it too. One of them was probably muttering the dark magic while the other was trying to save the boy. Hermione also noticed this, but only noticed Snape and Åsa didn't correct her.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape – look."

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom," Hermione said as Ron looked through the binoculars.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Hermione said starting to leave but Åsa grabbed her.

"Let me come too." Åsa demanded, which Hermione allowed. The two ran through the crowd and got to the stand that Snape and Quirrell was at. They went to the row behind him, knocking Professor Quirrell down in the process. When that happened Åsa looked up at the problem on the field and noticed that Harry's broom was stopping. Then Hermione, before Åsa could stop her, set fire to Snape's cloak.

After a yelp was heard, Hermione scooped the fire into the jam jar they had earlier and the two ran back to their original seats. When they got to their seats, Harry fell to the ground with his hand covering his mouth. He coughed and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, which made all the Gryffindor shout and cheer in happiness but confusion. Lee Jordan was still shouting out that his House won and soon everyone went to celebrate.

Hermione, Åsa, Ron, and Harry all caught up with each other and went to Hagrid's hut to have a cup of strong tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Åsa, and I saw him. He was curing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that."

The three others looked at each but before they could talk, Åsa spoke up, setting her cup on the table.

"It wasn't Snape, but if I told you who it was you wouldn't believe me." Åsa stated, but no one heard her but Hagrid.

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, dropping his teapot.

"Fluffy?" Ron and Åsa said in synced, confused.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated himself. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried, making Åsa roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"So was Quirrell." Åsa mutter before sipping some tea.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' forget what I's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked angry and ashamed of himself.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Mirror of Erised

Chapter 8

Christmas was coming soon. One day Åsa woke up to see several feet of snow that blanketed over Hogwarts' grounds. The lake was froze solid and Åsa laughed when she heard that the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they would follow Quirrell around, bouncing off his turban. Many owls had to be nursed back to health because they battled against the stormy night to deliver mail.

Many people were excited about the holidays to start. The Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had warming fires while the corridors and classrooms were freezing cold. The coldest classroom was Professor Snape's because of it being in the dungeons. Most people could see their breath and tried to keep as close to their cauldron as possible, but it didn't work.

"I do feel so sorry," Draco stated in one of the potions classes, "for all the people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Later that day Fritzie and Åsa got the Weasley twins to do the same thing they did to Quirrell with Draco, but only they didn't get in trouble, the Danish twins did.

The twins weren't going to be going back to Denmark for Christmas this year because most of the money was spent on their other family members like Steff and Kickan. Last year the two couldn't go home for Christmas because they didn't have enough money for them either. So the Gunnarssen family made a pack that if the twins were to go to a private school that they wouldn't go to Christmas that first year.

But they had other people who were staying at Hogwarts too. Harry was staying here because he wasn't wanted at Privet Drive and he didn't want to go to Privet Drive for a horrible holiday. The Weasley family was going to stay for Christmas too because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

As they walked up the stairs from the dungeons, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor. The two enormous feet that were seen told them that Hagrid was behind the tree.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, popping his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Draco's drawling voice said from behind. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hopping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's use to."

Before Ron could attack Draco, Åsa was punching Draco in the jaw like she wanted to do back in October.

"GUNNARSSEN!"

Professor Snape was walking up the stairs as Åsa punched the Slytherin and saw everything.

"She was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid defended Åsa, "Malfoy was insultin' Ron's family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape pointed out, "Five pointes from Gryffindor, Gunnarssen, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed through the tree making needles scatter and smirking at the punished Gryffindors.

"I'll get him," Ron grinded his teeth, "on of these days, I'll get him—"

"I hate Draco Malfoy!" Åsa nearly screamed out. "He nearly gets us kicked out of school and then he doesn't get in trouble for insulting Ron's family!"

Åsa, who rarely gets angry, snapped her quills in half to vent her angry. Ron and Harry step back from the angered girl, but agreeing with her.

"I hate them both," Harry spoke up, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid smiled. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four, Åsa reluctantly, followed Hagrid towards the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?"

There were festoons of holly and mistletoes hung all around the walls and no less than twelve Christmas trees stood around the room, some with tiny icicles or with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays? Hagrid asked.

"Just one," Hermione replied. "And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, Åsa, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Ron said, ripping his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who was having golden bubbles come out of his wand and was trailing over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" Hagrid questioned, following the four out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry said, brightly.

"We're trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel is since you told us about him." Åsa stated, ahead of all the others.

"You what?" Hagrid looked stunned. "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardian'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid replied.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," Ron said, and the four left Hagrid looking disgruntled to go to the library.

They searched books after books for Flamel's name and found nothing of the sort. Åsa was trying to find out what was under the trap in curiosity while the others thought that Snape was trying to steal it. They looked in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century _and _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ but he wasn't in either of them. He wasn't in _Important Modern Magical Discoveries _and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_.

Hermione was searching by subject and ideas while Ron and Åsa were just grabbing random books from shelves which sometimes didn't work. Åsa noticed that Harry went over to the Restricted Section and Madam Pince was talking to him. She heard that Pince made Harry get out because he said that he wasn't looking for anything, like they promised. Åsa closed her book and told Hermione and Ron that she was going to stay with Harry.

The two talked about Christmas and other things about the holidays. Like how Åsa got him a present for the holiday, which made Harry guilty since he didn't get one for her. She just shrugged it off because she never really cared about the presents but she cared more about the time she had during the holiday.

Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione came out and shook their heads in disappointment. The four went to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked the three. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," Hermione said.

When the holidays started Åsa quickly went to Fritzie, who was alone for being a Slytherin, and forced her to become a Gryffindor for the holiday. She made Fritzie bring all of her clothing to the Gryffindor Tower and let her sleep on her bed while, with permission, slept on Hermione's bed. It was kind of like back a home but they weren't sleeping in bunk beds.

The two would stay up like at home and read their books, but now it was books from the library that they found interesting. Plus, the Weasleys and Harry didn't care about Fritzie being a Slytherin and in the common room since Åsa was their friend and the twins, Ron, and Harry met her before school even started. Percy was reluctant for a little bit when she told them on the first day of holidays, but then he got relaxed and stopped caring that much.

Åsa and Fritzie started to watched Ron teach Harry how to play wizard chess while they played regular, boring as Ron would say, chess. It was the same as muggle chess but the pieces were alive and you had the say the commands instead of moving them yourself. Just like most of Ron's stuff, his chess set was his grandfather's.

Åsa laughed at Seamus' chessmen, who didn't trust Harry. They kept shouting advice to him, which confused everyone who was around them. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him; we can afford to lose him." That was what the chessmen said were 'advice.' It was also funny that the chessmen, Ron or Harry's, tried to flirt with the regular chessmen that Fritzie and Åsa were playing with. It seemed that they were girls and the alive ones were boys.

On Christmas, Fritzie's and Åsa's piles of presents were mixed together, looking like a mountain. Each of them had a present that was from their family members, and their living grandparents. They also got some from Hermione, Ron, and Harry. But what was weird was that they got a lumpy present from Mrs. Weasley, who they've only saw at the train station.

They opened their family's presents which were mostly books and two large bags, red and violet like usual, to hold their books in and it was from their grandparents. Hermione gave them both another book, which was both about mythical creatures, Ron got them some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Harry got them some Chocolate Frogs, which they ate on the spot. Mrs. Weasley, who gave them a letter, got them some homemade.

"I know we have never met before but you two have been in Ron's letters, along with some of George and Fred's letters. They told me about your rare eyes colors so I made you these with your eye color. Love, Mrs. Molly Weasley." Fritzie read aloud. The two opened up the package and two sweaters, knitting perfectly and the colors of deep blood red along with light violet, were sitting in front of them.

They held them up and both of them had a letter on them. Åsa's had an Å with it because of Ron's explanation of her name, but the letter was in the color light violet. Fritzie's had an F on it and it was deep red. The two of them slipped the sweaters over their pajama shirts and slipped their slippers on, which were surprisingly in the giant bags.

The two ran down the stairs to meet up with Fred, George, Ron, and Harry who were all wearing sweaters too, but Åsa noticed that Harry's and theirs were made with more effort than the Weasleys.

"See!" Fred stated. "Just like I said in their dorm, she obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"She also put letters on yours because you two are twins. She probably thinks that you two are also identical."George pointed out.

"What's all this noise?" Percy Weasley came down the stairs, holding a lumpy sweater in his hands. Fred quickly grabbed it from him.

"P is prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry, Åsa, and Fritzie got one."

"I – don't – want –" Percy said thickly as the twins forced his head through the head hole and his arms through the sleeves.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

Åsa and Fritzie both thought that the Christmas dinner was delicious, but it wasn't homemade like their original Christmas dinner was. There was a hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick- rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore didn't have his wizard hat on but a flowered bonnet instead.

Flaming Christmas puddings came after the turkey. Everyone laughed at Percy when he nearly broke his teeth when he found a silver Sickle in his slice. But it made everyone a little bit more careful of what they ate. After the supper all of the people here, mostly who were at the Gryffindor table, went outside and had a snowball fight. The two who won weren't actually a part of the family, but they had fun hitting the twins as pay back for the money they got way in July.

They had their supper, which was turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, and when they got back to the Gryffindor Tower, everyone watched as Percy chased Fred and George because they stole his prefect badge.

"You could have woken me up," Ron stated, crossly. Åsa just walked in on their private conversation, which made the two boys look over at her.

"No, no." Åsa waved her hands. "Continue. Just ignore me, unless it's something important."

Harry nodded and went on, "You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." And as he expected, Åsa got interested when she heard mirror.

"What mirror?" Åsa questioned, looking up from her piece of cold turkey that fell out of her sandwich. Harry explained that he snuck out to find more about Nicolas Flamel and found a mirror that showed his mother and father.

"I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said.

"Me too!" Åsa exclaimed.

"And I want to see al of your families, all the Weasleys and Gunnarssen, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and all you siblings, Åsa." Harry replied.

"You can see them any old time," Ron said. "Just come round my house this summer."

"Yeah, it's kind hard to see all my family members because their in France or the Norwegian and Swedish Border or in Denmark. Never know where they are." Åsa chuckled. "But what if the mirror only shows dead people. Sad that you didn't find anything on Flamel though."

"Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

Harry didn't reply to Ron's question, so the other two just looked at each other and ate the rest of their food.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked after he finished his bacon. "You look odd."

Harry lead Ron and Åsa around the dark passageways for nearly an hour and Ron kept complaining about how cold it was because he forgot to wear his sweater, unlike Harry and Åsa.

"I'm freezing," Ron whined. "Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

When Ron started to moan about his feet being dead cold, and after passing a witch ghost, Harry spoke up.

"It's here – just here – yes!"

They pushed the door open, which was near a suit of armor like most doors. Harry dropped the Cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. Åsa noted that the mirror had Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi which Åsa figured out what it meant. It said 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'

Harry stood in front of the mirror and Åsa and Ron looked for his parents, but they could only see him. Åsa figured that Harry's desire was his parents.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything." Åsa went along.

"Look! Look at them all . . . there are loads of them . . ."

"I can only see you." Ron stated.

"Look in it properly, go on, and stand where I am." Ron did as Harry told him to do and Ron stared at the mirror in front of him.

"Look at me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No – I'm alone – but I'm different – I look older – and I'm Head Boy!" Ron said, excitedly. "I am – I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup – I'm Quidditch captain, too! Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family is dead – Åsa stand in front of it. . ."

Ron moved out of the way and Åsa stood in front of the mirror. In front of her was a strange woman that looked familiar and she was holding two babies, who looked like twins. There another woman but the woman's face was out of the picture. Like the mirror was blocking that piece of information from her.

"What do you see Åsa?" Åsa looked back at her friends, the image disappearing.

"Oh, I saw a little baby that could be my new sibling." Åsa kind of lied. She did see a baby, but there was two and two women standing there too.

"Let me have another look—" Harry said, pushing Åsa out of the way.

"Hey! Don't push me!" Åsa growled, but the two stopped when they heard a noise outside. The three threw the Cloak back onto them and Mrs. Norris was around the corner.

"This isn't safe – she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."

Åsa grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room with Ron leading them.


	10. Chapter 9 - Nicolas Flamel

Chapter 9

Åsa noticed that Harry stopped going to the Mirror of Erised, which was good for his sleeping habits and mental health. But, as he told Ron and her, he started to have nightmares about his family and a green light, with a cackling laughter. Åsa told him that he should forget about it right now but if it gets worse, tell a teacher at the most.

Hermione, who came back after the holiday ended, was disappointed that Harry didn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel and in horror that he was out three nights in a row, one night with the other two. When term started up again, the three went straight to the library to find out who this Flamel man was. The other three almost gave up, but Åsa literally had to hit them upon the head to get them motivated.

One day while Harry was out practicing for Quidditch, Åsa was reading Dracula next to Ron and Hermione, who were playing Wizard Chess. Hermione lost every time, even to Åsa who used Ron's chessmen that only trusted the red head. Åsa noticed that Harry came back in the common room, observing the three friends. He sat down on the other side of Ron, who was into the game. His mood, obviously, was nearly depressing.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," Ron said when Harry sat down. "I need to concen—"

Ron looked up at Harry.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Whispering so quiet that Åsa could hardly hear, Harry told him about Professor Snape being the referee on the next Quidditch match. Åsa rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friends, who were now in shock about Snape being a referee. The two suggested that Harry should lie and say he is 'ill' or has a 'broken leg.' They also said to really break his leg or just forfeit.

"I can't," Harry said. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." Harry explained.

"Good for you Harry, actually facing your fears." Åsa stated in a sarcastic tone, but Harry missed that part.

"Thank you, Åsa." Åsa nearly face palmed at the brunette's reply.

After Harry said those three words, Neville came hopping through the portrait with his legs in a Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone was laughing, including Harry and Ron, but Hermione and Åsa were helping the fallen Longbottom. Hermione undid the Leg-Locker Curse and Neville got up to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, helping Åsa help Neville to an open armchair.

"Malfoy," Neville said, making Åsa's grip a little tighter. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"You should tell a teacher, Neville." Åsa stated letting go of the now sitting first year but Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," Neville muttered.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron exclaimed. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville nearly sobbed out, making Åsa clench her hands.

"You are brave, Neville." Åsa sighed, but was ignored like usual.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Harry gave Neville the last of his Chocolate Frog package, which made Åsa smile at the two first years.

"Thanks, Harry . . . and Åsa . . . I think I'll go to bed . . . D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" Neville gave Harry the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," Harry sighed, "He was the first one I ever—"

As Harry read the card silently, he gasped in the middle of his sentence. Rereading the card, he looked up at his three comrades in shock and happiness.

"I've found him!" He whispered to the three, "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione excitedly jumped off her chair and ran to the girls' dormitories, only to be back before any of them could speak. She had an enormous old book in her arms, which didn't surprise the other girl.

"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered, excited. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron questioned, but only got shushed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione nearly jumped up and down, pointing to a section in the book.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Again, Ron was ignored.

"Nicolas Flamel," She said with a dramatic hushed voice, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone!"

"That what?" Ron and Harry asked, making Åsa roll her eyes.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Åsa, can you read this passage for them?" As nodded and read the section aloud.

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)." Åsa stated in her quiet voice.

"See!" Hermione said when Åsa finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"And stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry said. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," Ron said. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

While in Defense Against the Dark Arts, where they were copying down different way of treating a werewolf bite or bites, Harry and Ron were annoying Åsa with their whisperings about Quidditch. She noticed that they weren't talking about the upcoming match until Ron said that he'd buy his own Quidditch team.

"I'm going to play," He told them after class. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them . . .it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione said, trying to make a joke.

When the match was near, Åsa noticed that Harry was getting nervous like the rest of the team for Gryffindor. She never really understood what was so great about Quidditch since she was always inside reading or watching the Eurovision Contest in Danish. The only sport she knew was soccer, better known as football at her house, and the basics for soccer was easier than Quidditch.

As Harry started to get even more nervous, Åsa noted that he started to run into Professor Snape more often. It kind of amused her since he was trying to hard to ignore the professor but making himself only run into him more and more.

The day of the match, Åsa brought a book that her family gave her to the match. She was going to read it in the bleachers while Ron and Hermione actually paid attention to the match. The three wished Harry good luck outside the locker room and then went a spot next to Neville in the bleachers. Åsa quickly opened the book and started to read the World War History book.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron told the two, not noticing that Åsa had a book unlike Hermione. The two gave each other a sideways glance and then Åsa went back to reading.

"Look – they're off. Ouch!" Ron nearly squeaked out as a pale hand poked Ron in the back of the head. Åsa looked behind to see Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Draco sneered. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

"You know," Malfoy went on after being ignored. "how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stammered, going bright red.

"Yes, Neville, you are." Åsa started, shutting her book. "Plus, Malfoy, he's got more brains then all three of you."

Ron, Neville, and Åsa all laughed after she finished it and Hermione even giggled a little bit. The three didn't start a war that they won't win, so they went back to Neville.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." All of them stopped laughing and Ron growled.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word –"

"Ron! Åsa!" Hermione pointed towards the field, "Harry—!"

"What? Where?" All the first years turn their heads towards the game and saw that Harry was flying towards the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. Ron then snapped and before anyone, but Åsa, knew it the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were fighting. After hesitating, Neville went over his seat to help Ron out. Åsa thought the fighting was more interesting, but Hermione didn't even notice that the two boys went to fight the other three.

"Ron! Åsa! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Hermione danced, hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front of them.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron shouted, patting Harry on the back.

"Plus, Malfoy was given a black eye by Ron and Neville took on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed. He's with Madam Pomfrey, who says he's alright, but it was really brave of him." Åsa stated, chewing on a Licorice Wand.

"Never mind that now," Harry said, panting. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this. . ."

The four went into an empty room and Harry told them about the conversation that Snape and Quirrell had.

"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have don some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through—"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione summarized.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron said.


End file.
